distruction
by Alexandra luna
Summary: 3 worlds are as one, but now they must work togeather to distroy the last of the angels...   book 1 of 3


There have always been people who are different and those who well are like normal humans. People live all in peace with those people who are different. No one calls them by their real name anymore as they all look human but inside are not human. Let me explain a little more. 10 years ago there was what we humans would say an invasion. I even though I'm a human I would say it was worlds join together invasion was an inappropriate word as they weren't going to hurt us. It's hard to explain in words I guess u have to live it to understand. All I know or can remember from 10 years ago is that creatures from many different worlds came to earth and lived with us. There were creatures we all dreamed about were true vampires, werewolves and there were only 5 witches around the whole world.

There used to be angels, but they got out of hand and in the end died out. It wasn't that hard having them in our society. The vampires always drank animal's blood never human. The werewolves, well they were harder to welcome as they started hurting humans. In the end they calmed down and only went for animals. Usually they go half way across the country for their food. About 6 years after this happened people called them human.

Our society hasn't changed that much. There is still the deer's and fox's around. When the sun rises u would feel the heat against your skin. You can talk with everyone- everyone in your nabourhood would be a friend. The coldness would still make you shiver. You would walk to school in the summer and you would see the flowers moving side to side in the warm wind.

10 years later, today Thursday 10th February 2010, we live on. Vampires, werewolves and witches live in peace still with us. I have 2 best friends one of them is a vampire. His name is, Jake. He is like all vampires kind of. I guess when I look at him he looks beautiful like vampires are meant to, but he was different he, I don't know how to explain it but he is different. I love him and he loves me and we both know that. We are dating and we are not keeping it a keep it a secret.

My other best friend is a werewolf he is amazing and like no other werewolf his name is, nick. Nick is different from other wolfs not because his an alpha, because he is the best at being a good friend. We are at school in chemistry class and I sit next nick. Jake sits on the table next to nicks and mine.

"Hey nikita how is my girl?" Jake rushed over to me as I walked through the doors. He took me by my waist and pulled me to my lab table and to nick.

"Your girl, I am fine. How are you?" I answered back as he kissed me on my lips. I was so glad to see him and also I'm glad to see nick.

"I'm fine thank you." Jake replied. Once we were at the lab table nick grabbed me and pulled me tightly to his body. Nick always pulled me close; it had always made me think that he had something, a feeling, for me. A second went by and he let go of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake go to his lab table.

"Hey nikita how are you? I hope I didn't hurt u when I hugged you." Nick always know that he had a strong grip and he knows that he can easily hurt me as I'm human and it's the same with Jake. Jake has a lot of strength and it's easy for them to hurt me.

"I'm ok. Also you know that even though they hurt me I love your hugs" I teased nick about his hugs. I was afraid that nick would take offence by it. I loved him he was a good friend. I added "how are you?"

"I'm good. You know I don't mean to hurt you." Nick brushed his lips against my check, leaving me breathless. Before I could say anything the teacher handed us some containers of gasses and periodic tables and Nick started to sort the out into groups for us to experiment on.

Throughout the lesson Nick and I did the class work- experimenting on different gasses and what happens when they combined and studding the periodic table. Sometimes we stopped to talk. When the bell went both of us started to sort out all the equipment. After a while, jack came over and helped us. We all started messing around suddenly I heard a smash. When I turned around I saw Jake pinning Nick down on the lad table with smashed glass all around them, even on the floor.

I was scared I didn't know what was happening or what Nick had done to upset Jack. "What the hell are you doing Jack?" I was paralyzed I couldn't get them apart I'm to week. I'm no wolf or vampire I have no strength I can't do anything. I didn't let them answer. I just ran out the door.

I heard Jake call after me, but I ignored him and walked into the canteen as it was lunch. The day had passed away. I went to my usual table, when I got in to the canteen. Soon after I took seat Nick and Jack came and sat with me. Jack's lips brushed against mine leaving me breathless. I didn't know what to say I was still confused.

"Nikita are you ok?" Nick had blood on his left check which I was sure because of the glass. He didn't take his eyes of me at all. I didn't know how to answer his question, I didn't even know if I was ok. I'm still getting my head around what had happened.

"Baby, I know it was a shock when u saw me threatening Nick but please don't be scared." Jack tries to reassure me. It's working though. It takes me a while to answer not sure what to say. I don't want to seem like an idiot or a week idiot. I wanted to tell them that even though we are friends and Jack and I are more than friends sometimes they make me feel week.

"I'm not scared. It just reminded me that your both strong and have super strength. What am I? I'm a week human." I felt a whole form in my heart when I saw their faces. It looked like they blamed themselves for me being unhappy. I didn't want that to happen. "I'm sorry, forget it lets enjoy lunch cuz I got English next and none of u are in that lesson.

"Yea I'm sorry we aren't in that lesson." I heard Nick say. We sat in silent till the desire to know what happened became too strong to resist. Why had Nick been pinned down by Jack? What did Nick do? What did Jack mean by threatening Nick? Was there something I was missing?

"Why did you pin Nick down on the table?" I ask with pain in my voice. They know that this was painful for me because I love them both so much. Jack looked down at his food for a moment; I thought he wasn't going to tell me. Only then he cleared his throat and grabbed my hand.

"To be honest with you, I don't know why. When I saw him looking at you when you walked away it made me jealous and I hated that, so I went for him." Jacks face was full of pain and I was surprised that he became jealous when he knows that we are friends- Nick and me.

"Jack. You know I love you and you know me and Nick are friends. You can trust me. I love you." I pressed my lips against his. For a while it felt like the world stopped. There was no thing as time. It was just Jack and me; it felt nice to be just us two alone. The only thing was we weren't alone. We were still in a room full of students.

A few minutes passed by and the bell went, I remembered the boys telling me that they had art. I had English, so we said good bye and went to class. Throughout English I was wondering if I should throw a party. I live with Jack in a house, as vampires are many years old, over 1000; they are allowed to live in their own house. Suddenly I heard a howl distracting me from my thoughts.

When I looked up it was the 3 people on my table- they were all werewolves- when I looked out the window I saw it. It was a light. It glowed brighter than the sun its self. Sitting on the top of the light was a halo. I've seen nothing like it for ten years. Suddenly I realised what it was, I had to scream. Everyone was in danger with that creature out there. I heard a sudden scream wondering who it was or what it was.

I realised it was me who was screaming. I was screaming at the light on the ground outside. It looked up at me, seeing me look at it. The light moved to the grass. No one would believe me. I know that, everyone knows that they are all dead. I froze wondering what to do. If no one would believe me I had to do something, anything.

I ran, ran as fast as I could to the grass. I went past the art block windows seeing Nick and Jack. Not losing focus I ran, without stopping. When I reached the field I saw the light had gone. Once again I was paralysed, scared of what the world has let me witness. I had nothing on the grass. I remember one of the boys telling me that the head teacher is there art teacher.

I ran back to the art block, once again Jack and Nick seeing me. When I entered the art block I went to find the right art room. I found that it was one of the front rooms. I rushed in to the head teacher, not realising that tears had come down my check. When the head teacher saw me he pulled me to the sink.

"Nikita, why did u just rush into my lesson? Also why are u crying has something happened?" the head sounds so confused but I can't answer I'm scared. Everyone knows that I don't scared easily. This was a big thing and they know that, if this problem scares me and I don't scare easily then it's going to be a big problem. He added. "I'll leave you here till you can speak. I'm guessing this is bad if you're that scared."

When the head had gone back to helping his students Nick and Jack came over looking at me. Confused. I didn't know what to say, what was I meant to I saw an angel when I was in English and now it's gone. They will think I have gone insane. Suddenly I got an image of an experience I had when the angels were around.

I had come home from school only to find my mum and dad there with an angel. I realised that the angel was sucking the life out of my parents. When the angel had noticed me and stopped my parents were dead. The life was sucked out of them. Pale white still as a statue, my parents lay on the floor. Not even a breath from their lungs.

When the memories of pain left my head I realized I was not breathing. The head came over to me and waited till I spoke, but I didn't. The boys waited as well. When I looked over I saw everyone was waiting for me to speak. I saw it again the light only then I realised that the angel I see now is the angel that killed my parents.

It walked to the grass once again; I know that I cannot lose it again. I had to see it to see my parent's faces. I ran back out again to the grass. With confusion the whole class looked out of the windows watching me run to the field. When I got there the angel, once again, was not there. I turned around to find the head teacher- he was not happy.

"Nikita, what is wrong?" the head took my arm. I felt like I was going to faint and I had nothing to help me so I took the support the teacher gave me. I couldn't say it could i?

"Sir, I saw it. The angel, the one that killed my parents" I said under my breath. I couldn't breathe very well so I was gasping for air.

"That's impossible they are all dead or are u forgetting what happened 10 years ago." The bell went and I lost my balance and collapsed onto the floor. When I got myself up I went to my last class of the day which was biology with Jack and Nick.

When I got into the class room Nick and Jack ran to me to give me support as it looked like I was going to collapse. When I got to the table, which Jack, Nick and me worked at both the boys were looking at me, probably wondering what the hell happened in period 5.

"Are you going to tell us what happened in period 5?" they both asked at the same time. I know I can't tell them. They wouldn't believe me and I could be in trouble for talking about the angels. I ignored the question and got on with the class work. We were dissecting a pigs heart, none of us talked throughout the lesson.

When the bell went for home time Jack and nick was waiting outside for me, like they usually did. Their faces had no emotion. When I reached Jack he brushed his lips against mine. When his lips brushed against my check then my ear I was breathless. When I turned to Nick, who was beside Jack, he pressed his lips against my check. When we got into the car we all started to talk.

"Nick, can you take me some where please?" I asked, hoping that he would take me to the graveyard.

"Yes I can. Where do you want to go, Nikita?" Nick replied. What should I say? How could I say to the graveyard? I had to face it sometime. This has come back to what happened 10 years ago. The angels are back even if it is one or even if it was 100, they are back and we are in danger. I cannot tell any living soul. I got to get over my parents dyeing and I got to live on and face the angel.

"I need to go to the graveyard where my parents were buried." I answer with no pain or fear in my voice. I only had determination to get over the fear of seeing the angel that killed my parents.

"Are you sure? I will take you, but are you sure?" He will take me. That's not the thing I'm worried about though. Am I sure I want to go?

"Yea I am sure." I am sure? Nothing can make me change my mind. I have to do this.

When Nick started the car, he drove us to the graveyard. When we got there we sat in the car for a while. I watched the minutes go by. When I had enough courage to get out of the car, I walked over slowly to my parent's grave. There were fresh flowers on both the graves. I felts drops of water fall down my check, I realised that they were my tears from seeing the graves.

I knelt down in front of the graves the grass was bright green well looked after. I couldn't find the strength to talk. How could I. what was I meant to say? Was I going to cry out? Everyone knows I don't cry and I don't get scared. Not after what that thing did to my family. I never had any siblings and I was happy like that, only when the angels started to go out of control and killed my parents, I wished I had an older sister or brother. I wanted them there to tell me it's going to be ok that nothing is going to happen and it is a dream.

"Mum, Dad. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to abandon you when this happened. When I came back from school I wanted to stop the angle but I didn't know what to do. I was wrong to forget you." I felt my tears running down my face. I didn't know what else to say or what else to do. I stood up wiping my tears away. "I am Nikita and I have lived throughout pain and fear. I am not scared of something that is one. The world is many. Against that one angel we will win anything. I will destroy the last of the angels. I will destroy the angel that killed you and I promise that. I will take revenge!"

"That is what you couldn't tell us." I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around I saw Jack and Nick standing there. My mouth dropped open. Had they been listening? I couldn't ask why they were listening I had to get out of here I had to leave and do what I have been called to do. I hesitated for a few seconds. Then I noticed something, an escape route. Some where I could go get away from them and then get away to destroy the angel.

"I won't give up mum and dad. I love you and hope you will be by my side. I know you will be anyway. I have always known that you're with me. I love you. I will take revenge." I said before I sprinted into the trees out of sight. I felt the trees brush against my skin. I felt the grass against my dolly shoes. I am a fast runner so I'll be gone soon. I suddenly felt a gush of air pass me. I smashed my body against something hard. It hurt, a lot.

When I opened my eyes it was Jack. I had forgotten that he had super speed. When I stepped back I bashed my body against something else. When I turned around I saw Nick. I forgot that he had super speed as well as Jack. When I sat down on a log next to where they stood. I know that they don't want me to lie to them anymore. They want me to tell them what happened.

"Are you going to tell us?" Nick asked with pain in his voice. I think he has pain because I lied to them. Well not really lied to but did not tell.

"I… in English I saw an angel. The angel that killed my parents and like I just said… I will destroy it." I managed to say without breaking down in tears. I was scared that they would think I'm crazy.

"Oh wow. We believe you." Jake said behind Nick. They believe me? How could they believe me? I love them and I know they love me, but I sound crazy.

"You believe me?" I gasped not knowing what to say. What can I say?

"Yea we do. We also want to help you. The angels have destroyed us before and we won't let it happen again." Jake came forward and grabbed me by the waist. As we reached the car we all were silent. All we could hear the air hitting our ears.

After that day in the graveyard, the days went by and people went missing.

Two weeks has gone, people have gone missing. It has to be the angels it can be nothing else. When they come back they- they act different- and it looks like what the angels did to us before, when they did it to my parents. I couldn't worry about them. Yes I miss them. Yes I want to think about them, but I got to do this. I went out to school, it was coming to the end of winter, and all the plants were starting to grow again. When the sun was up today you could not feel the heat, you can only feel the coldness.

When I was in period 2- I had maths, which Jack and Nick were in my set- I was called to the heads office. When I got to the heads office his skin was pale white. He had no colour in his face. As he offered me to sit down his hands, I saw that he was shaking.

"Sir are you ok? You seem stressed." I said as I sat down. Only then when he had put those folders in front of me did I realise that he wanted to talk about the angel that I saw. "Sir?"

"Nikita, you know what I want to talk about. The thing you saw. The angel." Sir's voice had pain and fear. His voice was uneven and it was hard to understand.

"Sir Can you ask for Nick and Jack to come here please?" I asked they knew as much as me. At the graveyard I told them everything I know. I was afraid now. I am only a teenager what am I supposed to do. Stand up and fight? How can I fight when I don't know how to? Sir picked up the phone and asked for Jack and Nick to come in to his office. Once they got here sir started to speak again.

"The angel? What can you tell me about it? You, Nikita, are the only one who has seen it-"Sir said. His voice seem to be a little bit more even.

"The angel looked like the rest of them. I mean how they use to look. I noticed that it was the one who killed my family. We took one in, and um one day I came home and I saw the angle- with my parents at his feet- the angel was sucking my parent's soul out. Once it noticed me it let go of my parents and came for me i screamed I was scared. When the angel disappeared I saw my parents lifeless." I had explained to the head about what happened interrupting the head.

"If there is one angel then there will soon be a thousand." Nick came out behind me and said. My stomach had whole in it a whole off fear. Black, deep, fear for the angel.

"We cannot let that happen!" Jack shouted as he came to my side. I didn't know what to do. Was I meant to do anything? Jack came and whipped the tears away from my checks. I didn't know I was crying. He held me close to his body. He kept on kissing me, trying to comfort me from the pain. I got to say it was working.

"Jacks right we cannot let it happen we need to destroy the angel." Nick backed up Jack and I think us all did we have to destroy the angel no matter what.

"Yea Jack is right. How do we destroy the angels?" the head said his voice was strong. It reminded me of when I heard my dad call for me when we went to Italy for holiday when I was 5. I couldn't hold on anymore I had to let it out. Suddenly I couldn't keep it in and felt a gush of tears come down my checks. I couldn't say anything. No one could say anything. I only thought one thing which frightened the hell out of me.

Can the angel be stopped?


End file.
